


Pancakes

by Lasertits



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Yondu, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Peter Quill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: He tiptoes down the stairs and peeks into the kitchen. Yondu is standing at the stove, in his mother's flowery apron, making pancakes."Hi?" Peter says.





	Pancakes

There's someone clanging pots and pans together downstairs. 

Peter sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes. He looks at the posters tacked to the walls, at the paper spaceship slowly turning in the ceiling, at Mister Bunny's stupid blue face on the shelf opposite him. He steps on Optimus Prime when he gets up, and the toy whirrs and says something garbled. Mom told Peter not to bathe Optimus. He should have listened. 

He tiptoes down the stairs and peeks into the kitchen. Yondu is standing at the stove, in his mother's flowery apron, making pancakes. 

"Hi?" Peter says. 

Yondu looks somewhere up in the air above him first, before he lowers his gaze so he can see Peter. He looks surprised. 

"You're tiny!"

"Why're you here?"

"Came to talk to ya", Yondu says, flipping a pancake deftly in the air. It hisses and sputters when it hits the pan again. 

"Did you marry mom?" Peter says.

"Did I marry..? Hell no."

Yondu points at him with the spatula. "Listen here, kiddo. When a man and his First Mate love each other really much..or wait, you're barely out of the pouch. No. No I ain't married ya momma."

"Then why are you here? And how do you know how to make pancakes? You only ever cook those battered spiders, they're yuck."

"Them's proper Centaurian food. Good fer growin boys", Yondu says, annoyed. "And I guess I ain't abd...rescued you yet cos you were alot bigger then, so how'da even know?"

He flips the pancake onto the pile of the ones he's already made. 

"'Sides I don't. Know how to make these "pan-cakes". It's you who knows. Yer on the Quadrant, dreamin'."

"What's that?"

"Home. Parts of it anyway. A spaceship. Now eat these goodamn things, you look like a twig."

He puts the pile of steaming pancakes on the table, rummages for the cutlery (he also includes a spoon) and the syrup, and plonks it down beside the plate. Looks at the tableau and considers, then snaps his fingers. He dips into the fridge and comes out with one of mom's beers. 

"Here ya go"

"I don't want that!" Peter shouts. "I'm a kid!"

"What? Seems like normal Terra drink to me. Allright then, watcha want?"

"Pepsi!" He's only allowed that on weekends, but he's a bit uncertain of which day it actually is, and also he decides to milk Yondu's confusion for all it's worth. "And sprinkles on the pancakes, and whipped cream!" 

"Yeah yeah, wait a bit", Yondu grumbles from the fridge, arms full. "Here's eyeballs too, they go on top", he says, unscrewing a jar. 

"Cherries, that's cherries." 

"Whatever, boy. Eat your weird alien food."

"This is awesome", Peter says a little later, without swallowing first. "You should try it"

Yondu's just been sitting at the table with his arms crossed, watching him eat. 

"Sure", he says, grabs one and nibbles on the edge. Then he makes disgusted face. 

"Thats just glucose an starch! No meat even! That's Terran food? Lucky fer you we took you in an' fed you proper, then, bet that's why you grew so big."

"Here, have it back", and he puts the bitten pancake on top of Peter's pile again. Peter shrugs and eats it. 

"Now", Yondu says to the sugar-sticky child opposite him, "Time to talk business. I need you to concentrate real hard on remembering this, y'hear?" 

"Ok", Peter says, a bit muffled.

"Ya need to look out for Kraglin"

"Who's that?"

"It's your older brother. Sort of. It's complicated. My mate. Real skinny guy, cool hair?"

"Yeah ok I remember a little. He's a doofus but he's kinda nice."

"That's the one. Now. Keep him away from pointy things an airlocks, and tell him to quit drinkin' before bed. I can feel he's dreamin', real bad things, but I can't talk to him. I'm real worried and it's killin' me. Eh. Y'know what I mean. "

"Also, the treasure's...no wait you're too small, it would take too long to explain. Shit an Stakar too. No forget it, ain't important. Focus on remembering Kraglin. Keep safe, no drinkin'. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

"Good." 

Peter smiles up at him. 

"And you. There's so many things we need to talk about, but there ain't time. But you should know this. I ain't a good man by far. But I.. love you too. Aw damn." He looks off into the middle distance. "Time's up."

"No, don't go! I remember now! You.. you died! Like mom!"

"I'm sorry. Yeah I did. But know what?"

Things are getting blurrier. 

"Ain't nothing lasts forever. Not even death, maybe."

Yondu ruffles Peter's hair. Or maybe it's just Peter, tossing his head on the pillow. 

"Now wake up. I hear green girl knockin' on your door. Later, son". 

 

\--//--


End file.
